Goodbye
by Trivher
Summary: I had this story up before but removed, but by request it's back (-: Carey says he's leavng and won't say why.


I don't own the characters or the show, but all know that

I don't own the characters or the show, but all know that.

Chapter 1: The Good Bye.

"Your what!?"Irene Bell screamed at her first-born son in such a tone she had never used before with him.

"I'm quitting the band."Carey whispered, he was a grown man but at the moment very afraid of his mother.

"Why?"She had noticed her voice was too loud and tried her hardest to calm it down.

"Sorry I can't tell you."He hated not being to tell her, he always felt him and his parents had a very good relationship with one another.But there was no way he would be able to answer her question.

"Will you be going back to school?"Those were the first words Ned had said since the diccusion more like argument began.

"I doubt it."Carey knew that would be opening a can of worms.

"Son you can't get far in this world with just a high school diploma, how are you going to find work?"Irene's calm voice was disappearing.

"I can just play my guitar at clubs and stuff, I'm sure it won't be long before I'm hired to play for someone."

"Carey it's not that easy!The only reason you got this gig is because of obvious personal connections."

"Mom I'm not a child anyone, there's no need to protect me from the big bad wolf."His parents look at him thinking over what he just said.

"Do you think we baby you?Is that why you want to leave?"

"Yes, I mean no, well maybe."Carey had no way to explain this to his parents.No matter what he said someone was going to get hurt.He was beginning to wish he did what was originally planned, leave in the middle of the night no questions to answer.There was a long silence, the uncomfortable kind that you try hard to avoid.Carey looked at the door, at his parents, and back towards the door.

"You're right son you are no longer child, me and mother can not tell you what to do anyone."

"But also as a parent we are still allowed to look out for you, even when were rocking away in rocking chairs without any teeth you and your brother will be our first concern."

"I realize that.Thank you.But this is something I really need to do.I'm sorry."Carey knew it was now or never, so with that said he rose from his seat and grabbed his suitcase that was hiding behind the sofa.

"You're leaving now!?"Both of the Bells said at the same moment.

"You spring this on us out of nowhere and even before we can adjust to the news you just leave?"

"Carey I at least thought you would finish this tour, you know what a pain in the ass it'll be for me to find a new guitar player in such short notice?Plus we only have a handful more of stops."

"I can't do that!"Carey didn't mean to holler like that, but they just weren't listening to what he was saying.

"I am really am sorry about this, I have to go my train leaves at 11:00."They all looked at their watches, he had two hours, but it was a semi-long ride to get to the station.

"We can give you lift."Ned said whiling picking the car keys off of the coffee table.

"I appreciate the offer but Gary is going to give me a ride.I'm suppose to meet him over at the Phillip's house.So I can say goodbye to everyone there and the rest of the band."

"Oh Carey I don't like the way Gary drives it's too dangerous—"

"Mom!"

"You're right, I'm sorry.Let Gary drive you, you better pray hard though."She said that last part under her breath but Carey heard her just the same.He decided to be the better man and not say anything about it.

"Where exactly will this train be taking you?"

"New York."Carey could tell by the looks on their faces they had a thousand objections, but they realized voicing them wouldn't change anything.He picked up the suitcase and walked towards the door.His parents right behind him.When he turned around his dad gave him a bear hug and a fatherly kiss on the forehead.The hug from his mother was much softer and lasted longer, it ended with two kisses on each cheek.Carey felt his eyes start to water up, he hoped they didn't notice, he however noticed his parents' eyes were doing the same thing.He mouthed the words good bye, opened the door and walked out.

Carey decided to walk to the Phillip's house, it was only a few blocks away, thank god they decided to move closer he thought to himself.His parents were the last to find out, he was afraid of what they would say, and it looks like he had good reason to be.He had lied when he told them he wanted to say goodbye the band and the Phillips, the only people to be at the house were Molly and Gray.His parent's must have been so overwhelmed with the news they forgot Jack and Annie would be at school this hour.And that most of the band was hired to play some new club for one week only without Molly.Carey was happy they had failed to remember those things, it made things much easier on him.

When the house came into view Carey took a deep breath and walked in without knocking like he had a thousand times before.Gary was seating on the sofa watching what sounded like Rosie O'Donnell while sipping on a diet coke.

"Hey man."Gary said without looking up.

"Um we should get going."Carey decided he just wanted to leave now.He felt very uneasy.

"Molly's in the kitchen."He should have realized no matter how hard he wished to disappear it wouldn't be that easy.With a sigh and after putting the suit case down Carey walked into the kitchen.Molly was at the counter slicing carrots unaware she was being watched.He just stood there for a few moments doing just that, watching her.

"Hello Molly."She screamed at the sudden voice and dropped the knife.Luckily she missed hitting any fingers.

"Carey."That evil silence had returned to haunt him.

"So I'm leaving now."

"Yeah I know."Molly whispered.

"God Molly I don't like this either but I don't have a choose here!"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"What for?I'm equally to blame for this."

"No your not, I'm the adult I should I stopped it even before it started."

"Do you regret what happened?"Carey was afraid of the answer but he had to know.Molly thought for a second then began to smile.

"Not at all Carey, I only regret it had to end like this."He nodded in agreement.

"Sorry to intrude but Carey we really should get going."Gary said from the doorway and quickly disappear as if he was never there.He was the only that knew what was going on, hopefully it would stay that way.

Carey walked over where Molly and just stood there, their eyes grilling into one another.At the same moment they leaned forward and shared what was likely to be there last kiss.It was more passionate and powerful than all their other kisses put together, making this harder on both of them.Finally Molly pulled away and started chopping again as if nothing just happened.Carey gives her shoulder a tight squeeze and walked out of the kitchen.Gary was waiting for him, with no words to say but he gave his now former band mate a I'm sorry for your pain kind of pat on the back.He grabs the suitcase and slams the door shut on what could possibly be the best thing that ever happened to him.


End file.
